The Search For Kimberly
by xXScream4Xx
Summary: Tommy can't find Kimberly, so Rocky and Aisha try to find her but they fail, also Rocky and Aisha find out that they have feelings for each other, but will the feeling last?


**A/N: The pairing at first may seem like Rocky x Aisha and Tommy x Kimberly, but be warned, their is a unexpected pairing at the end! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Power Rangers! It belongs to Saban!**

**Stars: Rocky, Aisha, Tommy, and Kimberly.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rocky and Aisha were at the youth center drinking milk-shakes together when Tommy came rushing in, "Guys, guys, have you seen Kimberly?" Tommy asked as he ran into the youth center and ran over to Rocky and Aisha.<p>

"No." Rocky replied as he turned his head to look at Tommy.

"Me neither." Aisha replied as she also turned her head to look at Tommy.

"I just don't know where she is and it's almost her birthday!" Tommy said as he slowly walked over to the juice-bar and leaned on it then he asked Ernie for a drink of some sort.

"Wow, Tommy is really taking it hard that he hasn't seen Kimberly in a few hours." Aisha said to Rocky as they both leaned closer to each other.

"Yeah, but she's always around, I mean I would be scared too." Rocky replied as he squinted his eyes.

"Why are you squinting your eyes for Rocky?" Aisha asked as she leaned back a little bit and also grinned a little as well.

"I don't know." Rocky replied as he also leaned back a little bit scratching the back of his head.

"Let's go find Kimberly." Aisha said as she grabbed Rocky's hand and dragged him outside to help her find Kimberly.

"OW! Stop it!" Rocky screamed as he ripped his arm out of Aisha's hand and began to rub it as he slowed down the walking pace a bit while looking at Aisha.

"Okay, but we need to find Kimberly, if you were Kimberly where would you go?" Aisha asked as she looked around with her hands on her hips.

"If I was as vain as she is I would go down to the beauty parlor." Rocky replied as he nodded his head over to the beauty parlor.

"Okay, then that's where we'll go!" Aisha replied as she marched across the street to the beauty parlor to find little miss Kimberly.

When Aisha and Rocky got down there to the beauty parlor they saw that there was no Kimberly there, "Okay, Kimberly is not here." Aisha said as she looked around the beauty parlor while Rocky stayed outside.

Aisha walked outside to Rocky, "Kimberly is not in there so where else do you think she might be?" Aisha asked Rocky as they both began walking down the side walk thinking of where else Kimberly could be.

"She might be in the flower shop." Rocky replied as he rubbed his chin with his right hand.

"She just might be there!" Aisha exclaimed as she and Rocky took off running down to the flower shop to see if Kimberly was there.

Kimberly was not there either! "Where could she be?" Rocky said as he and Aisha looked around the flower shop and found no Kimberly.

"I have no idea where she could be." Aisha replied as she and Rocky walked back outside and back onto the side walk and began walking down the side walk again.

When they started to walk a little bit Rocky was starting to think Aisha was very pretty and wanted to kiss her, but he held back, "She could be at the gym because she told me that she hated the Youth Center now." Aisha said as she looked down at her feet then she quickly looked up with a hopeful smile on her face.

When they got to the gym they were stopped by a representative, "STOP! NO ONE MAY ENTER WITHOUT A PASS-CARD!" The old and fat male representative said as he slightly stood up in his chair, but quickly fell back down in his chair.

"Who would have ever guessed that this place is for young people." Aisha said with her arms crossed as she nodded over to the rep.

"Well let's turn around and go back the way we came in." Rocky said as he looked down at Aisha who was standing right next to him.

Aisha just shrugged then they both left, "Where else would she be?" Aisha asked as she and Rocky both sat down on a nearby bench.

Rocky didn't answer he just grabbed her arms and kissed her; Aisha pulled away from Rocky, "What was that for?" Aisha asked as she said a little out of breath and a little bit startled.

"I don't know, I'm sorry, but why should Tommy get all the fun?" Rocky replied as he kissed her again but this time she kissed back.

"I-I-I love you!" Rocky exclaimed once they both pulled apart and looked at each other in the eyes.

"I love you too." Aisha said calmly as she stood back up, so did Rocky then they begin looking for Kimberly again who is still missing.

Rocky and Aisha looked everywhere for Kimberly, but they just couldn't find her anywhere, some people they asked didn't even know who she is, "We've looked everywhere for her and we haven't found her yet." Rocky said as they both walked back into the Youth Center for a refreshing drink.

When they got their drinks and looked over to one of the tables they saw Kimberly and Tommy sitting at the table talking and drinking milk shakes! "No way!" Rocky exclaimed as he looked at Tommy and Kimberly with wide eyes.

"We looked all over Angel Grove just to find out we didn't have to look all over Angel Grove!" Aisha said as she and Rocky walked over to Kimberly and Tommy who were now laughing at some joke that Tommy made.

"Where were you Kimberly?" Aisha asked as she shook Kimberly's shoulder.

Kimberly turned around to see Aisha standing there looking at her, "I was at home and just now got over here." Kimberly replied as she slightly turned around in her chair and looked up at Aisha.

"Why didn't we look there?" Rocky said as he looked up in the air, but then he looked back down at Tommy and Kimberly.

When Rocky looked back down he just fell in love with Kimberly; Rocky pulled Kimberly out of her chair and kissed her lot of times over and over again, the weird part is that Kimberly kissed back over and over again.

Aisha and Tommy's mouths both dropped open when that happened; Tommy got up out of his chair and walked over to Aisha, picked her up, took her outside and kissed her, "I love you Aisha." Tommy said as he spun her in the air.

"I love you too Tommy!" Aisha replied when Tommy sat her back down on the ground.

Rocky and Kimberly walked outside holding hands as Kimberly also held onto her pink hat that she put on right before they went outside.

"I love you Kim." Rocky said to Kimberly as they both sat down on a park bench, and then they began to kiss again.

Tommy and Aisha went to go to the flower shop and make love there and to also buy some flowers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END! Fell free to reveiw if you wish!**


End file.
